


Abandoned.

by MarchOfTheFalseHeteros



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Euthanasia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), like they’re either treated like pets or really low-class humans, this whole universe is really fucked up when you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros/pseuds/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros
Summary: A short drabble based on various fan theories about what happens to imaginary friends who DON’T get sent to Foster’s after they’re given up.I went REALLY dark with this one, so fair warning.





	Abandoned.

She stands about five feet, seven inches, and has a plump, motherly figure. She has fluffy pink fur, long floppy ears, and a cute little tuft of fur for a tail. Her name is Bonnie Rabbitt. A bit uncreative, yes, but my girl was three when she created me, she says; give her a break.  
She was created to fulfill Lucy’s desire for an older sister. She loves gardening and bird watching with her little girl. But they have fun doing almost anything- even just listening to the radio.

Lucy’s almost ten now- far too old for an imaginary friend, Mom and Dad have been saying for quite some time now. Finally, one overcast morning in October, the four sit down in the front room for a family meeting.

“Lucy...” her mother begins solemnly. “You know your father and I have been saying for awhile how you’re beginning to get too old for an imaginary friend. We were talking last night, and...” She turns to Bonnie, almost apologetically. “We’ve arranged for you to live on a farm in the country.”

“You mean...I’m leaving?” 

“I’m afraid so.”

Lucy is inconsolable.

“Please! You can’t! She’s my friend! I’ll keep her in my room if I have to! Please don’t make her go!”

Bonnie, close to tears herself, tries desperately to appeal to Lucy’s mother: “Please, Mom- isn’t there something else we can do? If it’s a money issue, I’ll get a job. I’ll find an apartment that allows friends, and Lucy can come visit.”  
Lucy’s mother remains unmoved. 

Lucy’s father cradles her in his arms, shushing her, and speaking softly.  
“I’m so sorry, baby, but we have to. I know it’s hard, but every kid has to give up their imaginary friend sometime. You’re almost ten- you’ll be in middle school before you know it. You don’t want kids at your school to make fun of you for still having your imaginary friend, do you?”

Lucy runs to Bonnie’s side, embracing her, both sobbing now. “I don’t care! I don’t care what people say- please don’t make her leave!”

“Enough, Lucy!” her mother shouts, pulling her away. “Bonnie’s leaving a week from today, and that’s final!”

There’s nothing either of them can do. The decision’s been made. 

They make the most of their time over the next week- they hardly let each other out of their sight except for when Lucy’s at school.  
When the dreaded day comes they hold each other in the driveway, fighting back tears, for what seems like an eternity.  
“You’ll write me every day, right?” says Lucy.  
“Of course. And you’ll come visit whenever you can?” says Bonnie, trying in vain to remain strong.  
“Duh,” Lucy says, laughing through her tears.  
They hug again. Bonnie waves from the car as it drives away, Lucy running after it till it’s out of sight. 

It’s the last time they ever see each other.

 

Bonnie falls asleep about an hour and a half into the drive.  
When she awakens, they still haven’t stopped.  
“Jeez, how far out is this farm?” she asks, chuckling. 

Lucy’s parents say nothing. She can swear that she hears Mom sniffle slightly.

They finally come upon a large stone building with high walls.

“Alright. Let’s get out,” says Lucy’s father curtly. 

“This is the farm?” Bonnie says, confused. 

“It’s...a different kind of farm. Come on- they’ll be waiting for us.” 

She will not budge. She looks Lucy’s mother square in the eyes.  
“Mom. What is this place?”

Lucy’s mother looks at the ground, and then at Bonnie. “Please get out,” she barely whispers.

She does, reluctantly.

When they enter, they pass rows and rows of cages- some empty, some with barely distinguishable figures inside. She hears faint sobbing coming from them. 

She realizes where she is.

Her heart freezes. 

“Mom. Dad. Please don’t do this. I promise I won’t be a burden to you anymore. I’ll move out, I’ll get a job...”

Lucy’s mother grabs her by the wrists and drags her forward, despite her desperate pleas and sobs.

“Please! I’ll even live on the streets! I’ll never talk to Lucy again. It’ll be the hardest thing I ever do, but I’ll do it! I don’t want to die. Please don’t let me die.” 

Lucy’s father begins to cry.  
“Sharon...” he says, looking at her pleadingly.  
“I’m so sorry, Bonnie,” Lucy’s mother says, her face contorting with despair. “This is just the way it has to be. We have no choice. It’s the law.”  
Five large figures in white coats come down the hall toward them. Bonnie falls on her knees, gripping Lucy’s mother’s skirt in her fists.

“Sharon, PLEASE!”

One of the figures pulls her hands behind her back, and a cloth is placed over her mouth. She resists and tries to scream, but soon drifts gently to sleep. The last thing she hears is the the sound of Lucy’s parents collapsing to the floor and sobbing openly. 

 

Lucy’s parents are silent for the entire three hours of the journey home. Bonnie’s clothes and luggage are either donated or burned. All Lucy is told of what’s happened is that the farm is too far away to go visit. 

She never finds out what really happened until she reads of friend euthanasia clinics in a magazine a year later, and puts the pieces together.  
She almost throws up. 

That very night she imagines a new rabbit friend that she vows to protect at all costs. Nothing her parents, the law, or even the President could do would tear them apart. Funny Bunny, she calls him. Funny Bunny Herriman. 

Lucy Foster spends the next seventy years serving as an advocate for Friends everywhere, and goes on to create the first ever foster home for imaginary friends.


End file.
